Too Many Blank Spaces
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Caroline Forbes, a teenager who's owned, used, and abused, as always wished her life was different. That she was different. Oh, how right she is and she gets front row seats to finding that out.
1. Prologue

**Yelo! To start off, This is a vampire diaries fic with one of my favorite couples, well soon be couple, Klaus and Caroline. I recently watched the vampire diaries and I was so loving the scenes between these two. So enjoy!**

* * *

Her lips curled at the sight of him, eyes taking him in, all of him.

"I need you to do something for me"

She washed from the shadows, washed as he stood in the center of the room, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, eye brow raised. She washed with amusement as he tried to seek her form in the darkness.

"And that would be...?"

His voice, deep but smooth, tinted with an british accent, sent an exciting shiver down her spine. Her toes curled at the thought of claiming him for her own but... that would have to wait until things had settle.

"I need you to kill someone"

She purred as she stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him, her movements deliberately glided with confidence, as her long night black gown tail followed swiftly behind her.

"And you'll need me for this because...?"

"Because I know what you want...-"

She let her fingers run along side his jaw and over his lips, as she came face to face with him.

"-And if you want it, you'll have to do this for me," she whispered against his lips.

She watched as his eye browns frowned, watched as his body became tense, and his beautiful blue eyes glared at her. Oh, how she loved it. Every single minute of it. She knew she had him, knew she had complete control over him. He was her prey and she loved it.

"And who do you want me to kill?"

He fell for her trap. She played her part well and all she needed was to hook him in and she did. A smirk touched her face as she stared down at him.

"I want you to kill Caroline Forbes"

* * *

**And that was the prologue. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Shadow over and out :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yelo! I thought it was time to update and post at least one chapter to this story. So on to the story!**

* * *

_I remember that day started out like any other day. Dad yelling at the table calling mom useless, complaining about me not being his daughter, like always, nothing special. But I also remember that room, with only a single bed, a red rusty old couch, and a lamp. I remember it was muggy, the smell of old people and left over sex invaded my nose. Then the sound of footsteps and the creaking of the wood, almost painted brown door. The feeling of being felt up on, the sound of my clothes ripping, and then the pain. Everything else was a blur._

I layed on the same old rusty-red couch, in the same old smelling room, and waited for him. When he visits, he only let me wear a long t-shirt and underwear. 'Its easier this way', he told me the second time he came around. He hates it when I wear a bra, he say's it takes too much time undoing them and if they were ripped it'll be a waste of money. He likes to get straight to the point. When it happens, I like to blank out and try to image myself in another room, away from him. It usually works, I would see myself in a room that was surround by fresh breathable air, a nice comfortable bed, just waiting for me to emerged in to it. But then his face always comes to mind, making that special place unreachable.

The door creaked opened slowly and I willed myself to stay still. His footsteps made the floor creak, which means he has on dress shoes. I would always listen to his footsteps, see the way he walks when he have on dress shoes, sneakers, or when he was just barefooted. He suddenly stop, not in front of me, like he always does, but close enough so I could smell his 'Fresh out' man cologne. I mentally sighed with relief.

_'He's going out'_

"Caroline, get up, we're going out"

His voice was rough and demanding but I didn't seem to care how he sounded at the moment. I was frozen by his words that slipped pass his lips. They sent an exciting rush through my body. I was finally going out and away from this smelly room. I was going to breathe in fresh air, it was going to flow into my lungs that been clogged up with this awful smell. I haven't been outside since I got here. He never took me out, he says I'm a good catch and others would want me. Others...my blood ran cold at the thought. Maybe he's taking me out for these others. I-i can't...not with anyone else, its bad enough it's with him...

"There's an outfit in the bathroom. Wash up, fix your hair, I don't really care what you do, but make sure you look presentable. That outfit was a lot of money and I hate to waste it on you, but it can't be helped. You have 30 mins"

He walked out leaving me feeling numb. It was like my father all over again. I let out a breath and got up,

_'Its best if I don't keep him waiting'_

With that thought in mind I quickly made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

When I was finished I slowly walked out the dirty room and steeped into the dim narrow hallway. I took a deep breath and looked at my self in the hallway mirror. My breath hitched and a gasp got stuck into my throat. I was not looking at myself. At first, when I went into the bathroom I was surprise to a curling iron, some make up, ear rings, and some wash up things, the outfit, and a pair of black high heels. I pushed my aside my reaction and fully took advantage of the things he layed out for me. But now, I'm shocked. My hair blonde hair was gently curled rested behind my shoulders, my cheeks was tainted with a little blush, and my lips was painted red. I ran my hands down my sides, feeling and seeing the tight red strapless dress fitting me perfectly, bringing out my curves, I didn't realize I had. My eyes trailed down my long, surprisely, smooth legs, to my black high heels. I stood by the mirror for quite some time, just staring at myself. _He_ ran through my mind once again and I took a deep breath and continued down the hallway towards the stairs. I took a slow time, considering I haven't worn high heels in a while, and made my way to the last step. I kept my head down while I walked, sensing he was watching me. I stopped in front of him, felt his glaze rank my body, like a child staring at his first piece of candy.

"Perfect...aboulutely perfect..."

His voice filled with lust as he ran his fingers down the curve of my hip. I held my breath and waited for his lips to glaze my skin. But it never came. He gently gripped my hand, surprising me even more, and led my out of the house.

* * *

He took me to a club. I was overcome shock. His actions was shocking me so much I thought I was going to have a panic attack. My eyes filled with wondered as I scan the people on the dance floor. They were grinding on one other, pushing their sweaty bodies against each other.

"Wait for me at the bar, I have someone I have to see"

His voice faded out as the music out did it. I nodded slowly, watching his form disappear into the crowed, and went to the bar. I swim my way through the tight crowd of people, men kept asking me to dance, but I shook my head, gave them a small smile, and continued my way to the bar.

I sat down on one of the high tools, tracing small circles on my dress, nervously, but excitedly, looking at the crowd of people.

"What can I get Chu?"

I turned around in my seat and saw a shaggy brown-haired bartender looking at me wiping a glass. No one talked to me face to face before...but I guess that was only because I was never allowed to talk to anyone, not even allowed to step out of the house.

He looked annoyed by the fact I haven't answered him. I stayed silent debating on what to do and biting my lip. What should I do? I don't even have money to pay for anything.

"Just get her a coke, mate"

Me and the bartender turned our heads to see a blonde curly-haired, blue-eyed guy leaning on the counter.

"Comin right up"

The bartender left to get the drink and me and the beautiful stranger were lefted in silence. I stared at him, my eyes tracing over his face, from his eyes, to his jaw, to his lips. Who was he and why would he do that for me? Does he want something from me?

"It's rude to stare love"

His voice was tainted with a british accent when he spoke and his lips seem to twitch upwards into a smirk when his eyes connected to mines.

"If you want to talk, then talk. It's only the two of us sweetheart."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Love? Sweetheart? Does that mean he does want something from me?

"Uh...u-um...I-i mean...w-well..."

I stuttered, not sure what to say. My voice sounded broken, like my voice box was damaged. I instantly covered my mouth with my hands. He looked at me, confusion written on his face.

"Did someone choke you love?"

I was shocked by the question. I couldn't tell him my throat might be damage due to the fact that _he_ gripped my throat every time he visit me. I couldn't tell him I was owned. But I founded myself nodding anyway. It wasn't the fact he was a stranger, it was the fact he _was_ a stranger that somewhat cared. If he didn't he wouldn't have asked. Right?

Silence filled the air between us and the music in the background seem to be forgotten.

"Sorry for the wait"

The bartender chose the perfect time to come back, place a glass with ice and soda, in front of me. I stared at it as he left to serve some one else. The soda looked good, my mind was telling me to take it, claim the lucky prize I somehow won, to soothe my aching throat. But I didn't move an inch.

"You can drink it, it's not going to hurt you love"

I turned my attention back to the stranger. He seem to be amused by my silence. I felt my face heat up and began to bite my lip in a nerves juncture.

"Ah, there you are"

That voice. I instantly recognize it. it was _him_. He stood between me and the stranger, his face unreadable, with his hands in his pockets.

"Seems like you made a friend"

His eyes glared at the stranger, but the stranger just smirked.

"No not a friend, if I was, I would've known her name" The stranger said smugly.

"Well, at least she knows not to give out her name to strangers. The name is Tyler"

I watched, frighten of the outcome. Tyler was never the one to back down from a fight. I turned my attention to the stranger. He seem calm, not at all moved by Tyler glare's.

"I didn't ask for your name mate"

He said smugly, he then turned his attention to me, a smirk creeped its way to his face, and said,

"The name is Klaus"

* * *

**And cut!, how do you guys like the first chapter? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Shadow over and out :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yelo to all!**

**Little A/N**

**Sorry if it took a long time updating this story. I will try to post a chapter every friday or saturday, so please bare with me. Before starting the story I want to make a few things clear for future references. I'm sorry for all those Esther and Rebecka fans but I changed their characters a bit. I also changed Caroline parents a little too but other than that...its mostly the same. So on to the story!**

* * *

**Recap**

_"I didn't ask for your name, mate"_

_He said smugly, he then turned to me, a smirk of his face and said,_

_"My name is Klaus"_

I stared at the stranger, letting his name bounce in my head, Klaus. Seeing me stare at him his lips started to twitch upwards in a grin, blushing a little I turned my attention to Tyler who looked pissed. No, he was pissed, his body was shaking slightly, but he manged to keep his cool as he stared at Klaus.

"Well Klaus"

He said his name with a cold hard tone,

"-if you'll excuse us"

Tyler then grabbed my arm, I looked at Klaus with a panic look and he was about to grab for Tyler but I shook my head in a no gesture. He raised an eye brown and watch as Tyler dragged me out of the club. My heart pounded as panic thoughts raced through my head. Was he really going to do this?

He tugged me out the club through the back exit, and it was just my luck because the back exit lead to an empty smelly ally. It was dark, except for the one lamp-post that was barely hanging on the wall with a dim light. I sneak a glance at Tyler face and I can tell he was trying to keep his cool. We kept walking, my footsteps quiet to his, he was walking with a loud thump in his step, gesture to show he was really mad. Then suddenly he had me pushed up against the rusty old wall. I didn't even notice we had stop or when he turned around, but at this point I didn't really care. The weight he pushed on me made my back scrap against the wall, and the grip he had on my neck made me look up. It was then when I realize we had stop under the little barely hanging lamp-post.

_'So he decided to see my face while he do this'_ I thought smugly.

He then griped my head with his hand using it to throw me on damp cement ground. I landed on my arm, biting my lip from screaming. I didn't even talked to Klaus, I kept my mouth shut just like he told me to do, but of course he wouldn't never give me a chance to explain myself. He yanked me off the ground and slam me into the wall again, making my back burn with an intense burning sensation, holding me up by my neck once again. My nails were desperately clawing at his hands fighting for air. His face only inches away from mine, his expression was like a rabid animal staring at me.

"Why were you talking to that man?" He asked in a careful slow tone.

"I-i didnt...I-i...wasn...t...talk...ing...I...m...sor..."

His grip got tighter on my throat cutting my sentence off.

"I told you to wait for me at the bar. Not talk to some stranger at the bar. I thought I taught you better than that"

"Ty..lo.r...I'm...sorry"

"I don't want your apologies!"

He screamed at me, his hands getting stronger with each word. I looked up at the dim light, comparing myself to it. It seem it was the only thing to do at the moment since I wasn't really going nowhere. He suddenly punched me, my lungs struggling for air while coughing up blood. I tried to stand, to do something but he, like always was stronger than me, and kicked me to the ground. I could hear and feel him enjoying my useless attempt to fight or do anything. He liked watching my struggle because of him, to me it made me seem to past but he doesn't care, he doesn't wait for me to try to get up,he knows I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson. I'm going to beat you until you know never to talk to anyone without my permission."

I take my punishment, I have no choice but to, without any complaints. I was foolish to think for a quick second he wouldn't look at this like it was my fault. But I was wrong, I will always be wrong when it came to Tyler. I closed my eyes and face the damp ground, waiting for the kicking and the punching to stop. And suddenly it does.

"That's no way to treat a woman, mate"

A voice said. I recognize that voice, but it couldn't be...can it? I suddenly heard Tyler scream, a ripping sound, a gasp, and then...nothing.

" Sleep love"

I tried so hard to stay awake, to see and confirm the face that saved me, but darkness can over me and I fell into it.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I woke up was not the tiredness of my body, or the pounding of my head, it was the softness underneath me. With my eyes closed, I ran my fingers over the smooth surface. I paused, midway of my findings, when the events of last night hit me hard. The club, Tyler, my punishment, and...Klaus... I sat up quickly, but instantly regretted surged through me and I cringed.

'He really was pissed wasn't he?'

I thought sadly. Where the heck am I anyway?

"My room"

I jumped at the new voice and hit my head on the head-board. I hissed and held my already injury head with my bruise hands. The sound of chuckling made me trail my eyes to the figure in the door way. Klaus...he was leaning on the door frame with a leather jacket, a button up collar white shirt with the first few buttons undone, black jeans, and black boats. **( A/N sorry I love the color black :)** His hair was a little messy, hanging loosely around his face.

"Careful love, wouldn't want your head to hurt more now do you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. He looked at me, raising an eye brown.

"If you want, you can speak love, your boyfriend isn't here"

Did...did he just say my boyfriend...?

"He isn't my boyfriend" I tried to yell but it came out a little rough.

He looked at me with a frown.

"Then what is he then?"

"He's...my...master..." I whispered.

The silence between us was so defeaning it was making me probably thinks I'm some hooker or low life or something. I'm not sure why, but I could feel water pricking the corners of my eyes. The bed sanked and my eyes connected to his. He gently rub little circles on my cheek.

"You still havent told me you name,love".

I stared at him. It was all I could do, while his eyes held me gently. I just couldn't understand it. He doesn't even know me, he just met me but he saved me. He shows a gentle care I always wanted.

"My...name...my name is Caroline"

He grinned at me.

"Caroline"

He played with my name, letting it roll off his tounge and pass his lips. I watched his lips, liking the way he said my name. It was a moment of silence, it was us glazing at each other,it...was...weird. I never been looked at like this before. It felt for some reason...I couldn't get Tyler out of my head...speaking of Tyler...

"What happen last night?" I ask breaking the silence and tearing my eyes from his closing them. I heard him sigh deeply before replying,

"Well...if your talking about you being thrown around like a rag doll, I highly doubt you want to go down memory lane, sweetheart" He got up walking towards the door.

"I-i don't mean that. I-i meant Tyler?

He stopped and turned to face me with a disgusted look on his face.

"What about him? He was going to kill you if I didn't come. But if you want to know so badly-"

His lips twisted into an evil grin, and his face showed malice, making his whole presence different.

"- I took out the trash" He smirked at me and left the room leaving me in fear.

I didn't know how long I was sitting in that room, but I knew I had to get up and get out of this house, to face my biggest problem. Tyler. I swallowed a lump of fear, that manged to back its way to my throat, and with shaky legs, I stood. I paused when I came to the door, letting out a breath, I twisted the knob and stepped out into the hallway. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped slightly. His hallway was huge! I walked not sure where I was going, and looked at the beautiful paintings hanging on the wall. I didn't know he rich...

"What the hell are you doing?"

Startle, I looked up to the voice that appeared out of nowhere. It was a girl. Her green orbs be glaring at me. I took this time to look her blonde crump hair, her creamy skin, her red tank top and black shorts, back to her face.** (A/N I know sucky description)** Now that was done, the question remains,...who the hell is she?

"Let me restate that, why the hell are you in my house?"

My eyes wide in shock. Her house...? But wait I thought this was Klaus's house. Maybe he's...married or something.

"She with me Bekah"

She looked past me and over my shoulder, I knew that voice. I turned slightly, seeing Klaus lean against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh...she's your new play thing"

His new...play thing? I glanced at Klaus to confirm what she said wasn't true but he seem to be ignoring me.

"I have a guest and you'll do best to mind your manners, Rebekah"

I stood there and watched this girl glare heatly at Klaus.

"You know what Nic, I'm done taking care of your messes. I spent my entire night cleaning up for you while you've been here playing with toys"

Toys...is that how she see me? is that how he see me?

" Rebekah, be a dear and go away" Klaus hissed.

She wouldn't back down. I slowly backed away from the two fighting. What ever was going was beginning to freak me out. They were both fighting, and I was glad they were distracted giving me enough time to go through the opened door Rebekah forgot to close.

Stepping out into the cool morning air, I breathed a somewhat sigh of relief. I got away from Klaus but...mow I have to face Tyler. If he's even alive...I sighed, putting my face in my palms, wincing a little when I moved my arms. Shouting can still be heard from the house, as I made the same mistake Rebekah made, leaving the front door opened. Cusing myself I started walking in the opposite direction from the house. Slowly taking my time and grimacing at the that shot through me.

_'What am I going to do now...?'_

* * *

**And cut! tell me what you guys think,this is Shadow over and out :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Yelo! I'm sooooooooo sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy! My recent reviews are mostly about my grammar and I'm sorry if my grammar made it hard to read/follow the story. I keep going back and forth between present tenth and past tenth because I suck in grammar. Before posting any new chapters I promise to look over them, and again I'm sorry. Now I was watching the new episode of vampire diaries and I got really pissed off when I saw Klaus and Haylee. Seriously? Klaus and Haylee? I love Klaus and all but he ticked me off. Anyway...here's chapter 3 so on to the story!**

* * *

**Recap**

_Cursing myself I started walking in the opposite direction from the house. Slowly taking my time and grimacing at the pain that shot through me._

_'What am I going to do now...?'_

"I'm not a kid Nic"

"Yes, But Bekah remember who's older"

Rebekah was starting to annoy me. We've been at it for a least 10 minutes now and she still has not given up.

"doesn't mean I have to listen to you"

"What ever you say dear sister"

"You know what, have fun playing with your new toy." She said turning away from me with a huff and stomped off.

I watch her form disappear, a smile grin twitching its way to my lips. She always been a little spit fire. With an attitude like that, I pity the boy who'll marry her, if he get the chance. I turned around, expecting to see Caroline face but she wasn't there. With a quick look around, realization hit me, she disappeared. With that little argument I had with Bekah, I didn't even notice she was gone. I cursed myself for my careless mistake and walked down the hall to Rebekah room. I tap her door lightly, knowing she could hear the small tap, and waited until the door swings open.

"What," She nearly screams at me.

"Where is she?" I say in the most calmest way I can

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"The girl that you, so rudely, spoke to."

"Oh, you mean you new play thing"

My eye twitch in annoyance.

"First, she's not a toy, and second she has a name" I said grinding my teeth.

"So, you named her already." She said with a wick smile.

I tried not calm myself down, wanting only to tighten my hand around my dear sister neck and slam her to the nearest wall.

"Did you see where she went or not?"

"She disappeared? well good ridden"

"Please just answer the question"

She sighed audibly.

"Think. If you were her and you were brought here by some stranger who was bothering his cute sister-"

I growled but she looked at me with a smile and continued,

"- where would you go?"

I thought about if for a minute, staring at Rebekah smirking face. I thought about how many annoying crap came out that mouth of her's. I never thought it would be helpful.

"Well, I will be going" I said turning away from her.

"And I get no thank you!" She yelled after me. I merely shrugged her off as I grabbed my jacket and keys and head out the door.

I can't afford to lose track of her, it nearly took me 1 week just to find her in this small useless of now that I found her,

"She's playing cat and mouse" I said amused. What can I say, I love a challenge.

* * *

I stood outside, what looked like a safe home on the outside but in the inside with pure hell. I stood frozen, not sure if I should walk up the lane, up the little white-painted steps, and through the screen doors. Inside held a lot of bad memories and I always wished I could get away, and now I had that chance. I could run away from all of this and never look back but...

'Where would I go?' I thought sadly, sitting on the ground in front of the tiny sliver gate.

Tyler...even if he was a cruel bastard, he was the only thing I had left. I can't go back home, to my real home...I would never go back there. Klaus face run in my mind and I laughed coldly.

'It's not like he come find and change my life or something'

"Found you. You shouldn't run away from your savior, love"

My head whip to the left and there stood that one person I was just thinking about.

"Klaus..." I whispered.

"I didn't think of you to be the 'run-away-when-I'm-safe' type"

I didn't know what to do, what he would do, so I stayed silent, staring at his boots.

"Now why in the world would you come here?"

"I didn't want to cause you any trouble"

He stared at me, a slight twitch in his lips, as he tried to keep a grin from showing. I watch him, slightly annoyed, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. He pop himself down next to me, hands still in his pockets, looking forward.

"You think that's funny?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

He turned and looked at me, amusement in his eyes.

"I can admit, you're a handful-"

I growled at him, a sound that surprise me. He smirked at me and continued,

"-but remember I do have a sister, love. And she comes with any form of trouble. Besides it was my choice to save you last night, now why would I go through all that trouble if I didn't want to be bothered by you?"

I stared at him, letting his words sunk in. I then turned my attention to the ground and away from him. My lips started twitching and my eyes started to water. No one said that to me before. I was a bother to everyone, but to him...he said I wasn't any trouble at all.

"How about we go back to my house so you can change your clothes?"

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and turned to him, giving him a small smile, and nodded. He stood up offering his hand.

"How about it, love?"

I put my hand into his, waiting for this choice to change my life.

* * *

We were standing outside of his door, I was waiting patiently as he fish for his keys and unlock the door. Once the door was opened, we walked in and he pulls me into the kitchen.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" He smiles.

"Uhh...well...I'm a little hungry..."

He smiles and looked into the refrigerator, and starts pulling out some things to heat up. It was quiet as I watched him work.

" Where's your sister?" I said trying to start-up a conversation.

" She should be up stairs" He said and began to whistle an old tune.

"Can you get her for me, love?"

"Sure" I say. He's going through so much trouble just to help me, it's the least I can do.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, still amazed by the beautiful paintings on the walls, and down the hall. I stop at a room,I figure its hers since it got a 'no Klaus allowed' sign on the door. I giggle lightly and took a breath before knocking on the door. It creaked open and my eyes widen at what I saw. Rebekah was on her back, arms snaked around the figure above her. The man's face was buried in her neck and jerking upwards. Her eyes were close and her voice got louder. I stood there frozen, unsure what to do as my eyes followed their movements. The sheets that were covering both bodies slowly slid down due to their movements, and what was once covered showed.

I started feeling a swirl of bubbles in the pit of my stomach. There was a tingle in my treasure box and I could feel myself sweating.

"What the Fuck!"

I tensed and the bodies on the bed tensed. I slowly watched as Klaus walked in the room, his face unreadable but his eyes filled with anger.

"Are you still going to stay there, mate?"

His voice was calm but anyone can tell he was furious. The guy hurried up and stumble out the door, naked. Rebekah sat up on the bed, narrowing her eyes at me. I jumped at her glare.

"You..." She hissed, standing up wrapping the thin sheet around her body. Klaus stood in front of me, blocking my view of her.

"Caroline,love, wait in the living room"

I didn't think to hesitate. I turned and walked down the long hallway and hoped he doesn't do anything he might regret.

* * *

**And cut! tell me what you think, shadow over and out :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Yelo! yes I know, I kinda promised to update every friday and I haven't been doing that. Please don't hate me! The book I wrote these chapters in was with a friend of mines and she just gave it back to me today! So now I'm posting chapter 4. Also you will see the point of view change from Klaus to Caroline, just given a heads up with that said I want to think all of those who are following and those who reviewed this story. On to the story!**

* * *

**Recap**

_"Caroline,love, wait in the living room"_

_I didn't think to hesitate. I turned and walked down the long hallway and hoped he doesn't do anything he might regret._

"Caroline,love, wait in the living room" I ask, not turning around to look at her.

I knew she would listen, so there was no need to pin her with my 'get the hell out' look. She didn't hesitate to leave as her footsteps instantly faded further away from us. Me and Rebekah was left in a deathly silence. I was staring at her plainly and she glared at the spot Caroline once stood.

"So...what have you been up to while I was away?" I ask sarcastically, anger burning the back of my throat.

I Really wanted to throw her to the nearest wall but of course I wanted to hear her stupid explanation of her little _act._

**( A/N remember how I said I was going to switch the real story behind Rebekah and their mom? Yea well if you're a Rebekah fan I'm really sorry. Back to the story!)**

Rebekah, she maybe my little sister but the truth of the matter is, the reality of it is, she's a, and I dare to say it, a slut. I tried, I tried so fucking hard to change that outcome. At first, I thought she wanted to experience what other girls was doing, so I scared off every date she had. Threatening to end their pathetic excuse of a life if they ever come near her again. Then she started going to parties and staying out late, and I realized she was in her rebellion stage. But then, she finally crossed that line, when she decided to have sex in the house, while I was here. That's when I snapped. Out of all the things I tried, nothing seem to work except...well...being forcefully. So here I am, staring at her as she stood in nothing but a thin sheet.

"Nic, that's none of your business" she said tightening her hold on the sheet.

"It is when you do it in my house"

she glared at me.

"If I remember correctly, I stay here too. And plus you're not Father, I don't have to listen to you"

I step closer, clenching my hands.

"You right, You can't even compare me to trash. But I be damned if I let you turn into our mother!" I yelled throwing a picture frame of our mother she had on her dresser.

It crash into the wall behind her and I watch as her eyes widen. I stared at her, my anger slowly disappearing.

"Bekah ..."

"Please just go away...Nic"

She wouldn't look at me as she kneel down to pick up some of the glass. I stood there for a moment, feeling a little guilty before leaving, closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

Klaus entered the living room, with a grim expression and his eyes showed regret. I bit my lip, already knowing what happen, I heard everything. He sat down on the couch next to me, and sigh in his hands. I didn't know what to do. What was I suppose to say?

"Klaus...?" I whisper, he tense a little, forgetting I was here.

His head snapped up and stared at me. I stare back, watching and waiting for his next move.

"You heard, love?"

I look down at my lap, ashamed I heard their family argument, and nod.

"Rebekah ...is starting to become like other girls"

I looked up and stare at him, giving him a look to continue, his lips twitch, showing a sign of a smile. That was a good sign.

"But I don't want her to be. The road she's heading down, is the same one out mother took"

Why was he telling me this? He doesn't know me well enough to tell me his personal life.

"Our mother...she...was...well...she like men, a lot. I don't want Rebekah to end up like she did, alone and beaten up."

throughout his talk, he wouldn't look at me, he look down at the spotless wooden floor as his hands tighten around each. I just stared at him, half happy that he feel comfortable around me to tell me something so private. But then I was afraid, afraid of him shutting me out when he finds out what my life is really about.

" My mom..." I start saying, he look at me and I had to turn my head to look at something else. If I look at him I might not even finish with what I want to say.

"She's a drug addict. She'll do anything to get some, that's how she met my dad. He's the boss of this company that trade girls for many. Prostituting then out to other bosses like Tyler..."

I could feel tears of anger pricking my eyes. I hated how my life ended up. I hate having parents that don't care about a life they produced.

"My dad, he always told my mom I wasn't his daughter because ma always slept around with different people. Ma always told me I wasn't suppose to be here, I was a mistake she had to take in order to get a free hit. She was going to kill me one day, She couldn't even tell the difference between a pillow and her own daughter, cus she was so high"

At some point in saying all of this I began to cry and laugh about the irony of my life. I never wanted to tell anybody this and yet here I am spilling my messed up life to some one I just met.

"Caroline"

Strong hands tinted my head upwards. I stared at Klaus beautiful blue eyes as he wipe some tears off my face with his thumb.

"Your not a mistake,love"

Our face being inches apart, seem to get closer and my eyes widen as he press his lips to mine. I froze, wanting to pull away but not wanting it to end. It lasted for a good 20 seconds before he pulled away. We stared at each other, not sure what to say. But different thought were racing through my mind. I just kissed a complete stranger, no he kissed me!?

"Hey"

He stood up instantly and turning around to see Rebekah standing in the doorway. She was cleanly dressed with her arms cross against her chest. She look between the two of us, clearly putting the pieces of what just took place seconds ago.

"I'm going out, just letting you know, dad" She said sarcastically

Klaus body tensed, but he gave her a smirk.

"Remember to back by 10"

Rebekah looked like she wanted to smack him but she just huff and turn to leave.

"Remember say no to drugs, sweetheart" Klaus called after her.

"Fuck you dear_ old_ father of mine!" She yelled slaming the door.

There was a moment of silence before I broke it.

"Do you love doing that?" I ask.

He look at me, clearly not understanding my question. I sigh and continue .

"I mean, do you love-making her mad"

He half smiled at me and folded his hands behind his back.

"Its how we make up, love"

"It must be nice to have a sister" I said sadly.

"Not all the time, you don't have siblings?"

I shook my head and smiled at him a little.

"I wish"

* * *

**And Cut! yes Klaus Isn't a big bad mean guy, he's actually pretty sweet :P. So they me what you guys think shadow over and out :)**


End file.
